


A Mess of a Night

by Theoneinthecorner



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Anger, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Gay Character, Gun Violence, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoneinthecorner/pseuds/Theoneinthecorner
Summary: Henry, Ellie, and Charles are assigned a new mission. infiltrate the top hat clan masquerade celebration. can they make it through the night without being caught or will they end up as dead meat?
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Henry Stickmin guess
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	A Mess of a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Henry, Ellie, and Charles are assigned a new mission. infiltrate the top hat clan masquerade celebration. can they make it through the night without being caught or will they end up as dead meat?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> this au isn't mine it's owned by @apprepuff on Tumblr  
> this has my personal head cannons in it sorry if you don't agree with them.  
> also, this is my first fic I'm sorry if it really sucks.  
> ;~;

Henry was going to say it now. he regrets coming. he thought this was going to be fun but it's mostly him talking with Charles at the punch table. Ellie had run off after a few tophats asked for a dance from her. Charles and Henry were starting to get antsier by the second. " how many cupcakes do you think I can eat until I throw up?" Charles spoke up "I don't know maybe like 12? " henry said non-solantly out of the corner of his eye he saw someone walking to the table. he looks at them and froze in shock it was the leader Reginald Copperbottom he had only seen and heard rumors about the mysterious leader. " gets a little warm in these masks huh? " he said as he took his mask off " y-yeah," replied henry still a little shocked. reg looked over to henry his face contorted in a curious stare only making henry more anxious about the situation he got himself into " are you... one of the new recruits? " " y-yep I'm enjoying it here doin'...crimes " ( god henry your gonna blow your cover, you doofus! ) Reginald looked at him a moment longer and turned to grab one of the red plastic cups from the stack in the middle of the table. " well that good to know that you're enjoying yourself, I wouldn't want to disappoint " he replied filling his cup with wine instead of punch like henry.

" well, I'm off ill see you around mister?" " huh! oh umm.... ( come on stickmin think ) smith..? " Reginald stared at him for a few seconds" well have a good night mister ' smith ' " henry let out the biggest sigh of relief in his life and lead on the table as Reginald went back into the bustling crowd of tophats he looked back to where Charles was and only saw a glimpse of him as he was dragged away. now he was alone. he hated being alone. he turned to the crowd and took out his phone to look at the time 9:34 it was almost the prime of the party and when they would go and take the information from the tophats. he might as well find one of his friends. he pushed into the crowd zig-zagging through at what felt like snail's pace. he came to an opening in the crowd where a man with golden blonde hair dancing with what looked like a man bored out of his mind without a mask, who wore a top hat with headphones going through them.

henry turn back into the bustle and ruffle of the crowd mumbling under his breath "where are you guys... " henry pause and saw Ellie in a conga-line all the way on the other side of the room. he let out a defeated sigh and started his march to her he made it about halfway across the room before he bumped into someone and fell over letting out a little " Gah! " as he fell " oh! are you okay? " he froze looking up. IT WAS HIM AGAIN! Reginald held out his hand out to him. henry reluctantly took his hand " hello again mister 'smith' " Reginald delayed his 'name' " hi... " he awkwardly replied "I didn't expect you to be on the dance floor " "oh I'm not here to dance I'm just looking for someone! " " someone to dance with! " Reginald pulled henry to an open place on the dance floor grabbing both his hands and started to dance with him.

he started speaking in a menacing tone "I know you're not a tophat " " h-huh! " that was quick right to the point I guess. " then why don't you kill me or something? " " you got in without anyone knowing taking at vantage of our masquerade- " " uh-" " I'm not done yet, you can be useful to us and I heard you were looking for someone? a friend maybe? " 

"would you like to be apart of our clan? "


End file.
